


Summer Challenge

by FMJemena2



Category: BBC Sherlock, Johnlock fandom - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMJemena2/pseuds/FMJemena2
Summary: What happens when Sherlock wears red Speedo shorts?





	Summer Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdelbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/gifts).



> Prompts: amusement park, swimming pool, shorts, ice cubes, grass, hammock, lightning bugs
> 
> Why? Because I miss Sherlock and John, and the whole group. So much so that when I saw Cindy's recent prompts, I went crazy. 
> 
> 7th submission to 221B Challenge. 7th upload to AO3. (For my memory.)
> 
> **Thank you in advance for reading this work. I hope you like it.**

\-------------------------------------------------------

“What’s this?” John asked as Lestrade handed him a cold large bowl.

“Your favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream,” said Lestrade as he got on the hammock beside John’s recliner, the ice cubes in his gin and tonic clinking. “You helped me win L50 from Sherlock.”

“I did? How?” John asked, attacking the dessert. Sherlock was glaring at him from the other side of the amusement park’s swimming pool. He ignored his friend.

“I bet that his red Speedo shorts will derail you in your blog-writing. He bet on ‘No.’” Lestrade explained. “Your recent upload--The Shakespeare Murders.”

_“Holmes strutted in the middle of the stage. The fake, tall grass framed well his leather-encased long legs and his sexy boots. Everyone in the audience was quiet, mesmerized by his porcelain skin and verdigris eyes. Even the stage lights can’t help adoring his handsomeness._

__

__

_Some of the actors in the audience roamed laser lights all over the detective’s bootilicious bod like so many drunk and red lightning bugs. Damn them! Can’t they see he’s all about the Work?”_

“Oh, shit!” John exclaimed. “OH, SHIT.” Sherlock was sauntering towards them.

“You’re on your own, mate.” Lestrade made himself scarce. 

Sherlock stopped before him, too close, hand on one hip. John kept his eyes above the waist. “I’m not gay,” he explained. “I’m bi.”

# # #


End file.
